Cucumber ice cream
by StarryNeoNnature
Summary: <html><head></head>Due to certain cercumstances Kaito ends up meeting a snarky older teen in the streets, as he gets to know him more he questions his own motives for what is really the right way to treat someone. YES THIS WILL BECOME A PARING FANFIC LATER IN THE CHAPTERS MATURE CONTENT FOR OBVIOUS REASONS. Ages for this fic are 18-23-ish.</html>


Today was a good day to be him, the store that he seldom went to for his special stock had new flavors of his favorite cold treat, and how much did he even buy? 5..? 70..? What mattered to him was not the price but the content and how savory the flavor looked on the box!

Stacks of ice cream containers leaned right and left wobbling to stay in one place this was a very careful situation that one wrong step could be his demise!

On the other side of a block was a cool headed dude who didn't care enough to look up in time when the two collided everything was covered in the special stock.

"Hey watch where your walking..having that much ice cream you should be a little considerate of others" the stranger muttered he glared at the ice cream which lay open around him and covering his jacket.

"I'm sorry! And besides I think this has to do with the fact you didn't avoid walking into me either! Don't people usually wait at corners to check their cellphone?"

"not young people"

"hey that-" he took a breath..how immature to get mad at a brat like this…one that doesn't understand the true meaning of how important his stock is! Ice cream is his existence…well besides singing it has a special place in his stomach!

"Look you'll attract bugs and I guess I'm responsible so I'll let you use my washing machine..if you help me carry my ice cream back, deal?"

"I guess I have nothing better to do..oh and if I find you fishy I know how to knock a man like you out cold so I think I'm safe"

Kaito bit his lip and grunted his inner monologue snapping bit by bit "what mother raised that?"

They were able to save quiet a bit of ice cream tubs which was a huge relief and now the silence that filled his apartment was a reminder that he didn't have a lot of friends..or things to talk about.

"What's this thing on the wall is it a diploma..it looks fake did you forge this?"

Oh and if this guy didn't shut up he was tempted to throw him out with his half washed laundry but a promise was a promise.

"look I did go to college for what I do if I faked everything there would be no point in owning the job and everything I paid for , hard work builds character!"

The stranger took off his hat and ran fingers through his ungodly pink hair "and what's with your name, it sounds like kite..do you like being tied up and flung into high places"

"If I enjoyed such a ridiculous thing why would I be named after it?"

"Ah but you didn't deny that "

Kaito banged his forehead against the wall maybe if he saw this he would stop this "well..what's your name is it Snarkspear? Cause it would be spot on!"

"Does it get cold when your high up in the air? Do birds ever attack you"

"your dodging a easy question to make fun of me…"

A silence peppered by the klink clanking of the washing machine blanketing the two.

"Well as long as you don't know any witches I will tell you, Yuma. Just Yuma, my old nick name was roro but if you call me that I'll crush you."

"What's with this tough act followed by a monotone way of speaking are you trying to disrespect me or intimidate me I can't tell".

"both".

Seemed like a normal name, kind of familiar

Kaito unloaded the wet clothes and threw them into the dryer.

"So what do you do Yuma do you freeload or are you a supringly charming hard worker?"

Yuma shrugged his shoulders and blew it off he traced the bottons on the washing machine

"you're like me aren't you Kite.."

"that's not my name.."

"I can tell by your voice..we are both used by those people to sing".

Kaito took a while to take it in, wait this kid?! Sure his sense of style was something else and his voice was deeper than it needed to be but still!

"no way…I guess your one of the new models then huh.. I bet you have all kind of fans..maybe even some of mine!"

"I don't care about that I just sing what they want me to."

"still your part of the future huh"

Yuma glanced out the window and rested his palm on the glass "I'll be honest, you're the very first person to actually talk to me who is part of this community..like I'm actually a person, not a comrade…sibling..all those lables sort of make it seem like just because I'm part of them I'm automatically all awesome and cool..it's all ego.

"Well that could be true for some but hey if you don't have family who do you have?"

"people that talk to you..because they want to know who the true "you " is..not some extension"

"you're smudging my window glass".

Yuma sighed and walked around the rest of Kaito's apartment.

"Yuma they do care about who you actually are, you're a brat but I would be concerned if you got hurt".

"Why do you have a reason to care? I'm just some stranger who happened to run into you on the street"

Kaito tapped his chin "I don't know but being around humans for a long time..I'm starting to understand a little bit what they feel, I guess this is one of those unexplained feelings"

Yuma turned around and studied his expression, the dryer beeping calling to them that the load was done. Getting his clothes he turned around and headed to the door "this isn't the last you're seeing of me, I live downstairs so I can't really say "farewell"" Kaito smiled and waved "well if you ever need help you know where I live!" Yuma shrugged "don't let people take advantage of that, you never know I could be a total weirdo who collects dakimuras". "I welcome even the weirdest of neighbors there was a guy who was a swimsuit salesman who lived here he was quite…persistent.." giving a half smile Yuma chuckled slightly and closed the door behind him.

"That guy is kind of quiet but he's interesting to talk to" Kaito welcomed his pet cat Isis she curled up in his lap and purred "in fact I think that's the first conversation I've had in a while come to think of it..maybe I need more friends."

It was a dark morning and Kaito had curled up in his futon, Isis sleeping peacefully beside him when he heard a knock on the door.

He wobbled to it looking through the glass window on the door "Yuma..?"

"what is it? It's like 6 in the morning" he noticed Yuma had on a different jaket on than the one he had earlier "this is sudden I know, but there is a roller derby game that I want to go to"

Kaito tilted his head "and..?" Yuma glared at the ground "…alone"

"what?"

"I would feel weird going without someone with me…the people I usually talk with aren't interested in sports".

"That's a nice offer but how would we be getting there? Aren't you a bit young to drive"

" you do recall I am infact, a voice synthesizer…a robot."

"again with that nickname.."

"Motorcycle..I have one and I'm pretty good getting through traffic".

"Trusting my life in your hands sounds like I have a 30% chance of surviving"

"hey even I'm a robot and I don't talk percentages here,let's do it"

"I never said yes"

"you don't have to, I've seen your apartment you could use this".

After a exchange of glares he digged out a old helmet and

Then they were off in the streets.


End file.
